Fourth Corporate War
The 4th Corporate War took place from 2021 to 2025, and involved the two Aquacorps CINO and OTEC. These Aquacorps later hired Arasaka and Militech to fight in the War. History Just like the 1st and 2nd Corporate Wars, the 4th Corporate War began when rival Megacorps use their money and flexed their military muscle to achieve a financial objective, usually fighting over buying out a company or resources. In early 2021, IHAG, a Megacorp that specialized in underwater shipping and tech went bankrupt, this lead to two rival Aquacorps, CINO and OTEC, squaring off for a hostile takeover of IHAG's remaining resources. at first, both Corps engaged in what was known as typical opening rounds of battle; this usually consist of stock manipulations and economic warfare, but as the conflict grew out of hand, both companies began in all out warfare. The Hot War After a year of fighting, neither of the Aquacorps were able to gain the upper hand. This led to both corporations taking it to the next level of combat during the war; both of them hired the forces of much larger Megacorps to provide a proper military and resources to conduct such battles. OTEC hired Militech, an armaments and security force based in the United States, during this time the Aquacorp of CINO hired on Arasaka, a security Megacorp based out of Japan. Being the two largest paramilitary Corporations in the world, both Arasaka and Militech had been rivaling for many years on different contractors. They had been itching for a fight for some time now and with the CINO and OTEC corporate war going on, this made it a perfect opportunity for them to settle a score. As major international Megacorps at the absolute apex of Corporate power in the Cyberpunk world, both combatants were at a military scale equal to many of the smaller nations of WW2, fielding armies with tens of thousands of troops. Both sides also possessed extremely advanced transportation and logistics system, allowing them to strike at each other anywhere on the planet. This combination of sophisticated military technology and lighting tactical movement made it all but impossible for many legitimate nations to stop conflicts within the borders. Small engagements soon flared pitch worldwide, with forces from both Megacorps engaged in major battles that embroiled entire cities. The Megacorps took the fight into the major cities like Tokyo, Yokohama, Washington, Chicago, and Night City. The governments of Japan and US try to take control of the situation. During this time Militech is nationalized by US President Elizabeth Kress through the expedient of reactivating Militech CEO Genarel Donald Lundee's reserve commission. Japanese Prime Minister Jirou Kikuchi makes an attempt to control the Arasaka Corporation, but Saburo uses his influence keep the governments hands out of the company. The End of the War The end of the Fourth Corporate War comes to an end in 2025. This includes a three year wrap up as pockets of fighting are quelled by Militech and national armies in the US. Japanese government almost breaks down during this. By repudiating Arasaka, national face is saved. Japanese Prime Minister makes a public statement that the Corporation Arasaka is reduced to a Japan-only company for the next decade. Even after the damage done the European Union is pretty much restored. The following years after the war the world saw many changes. Arasaka breaks into three warring factions. The Bakafu Faction, headed by Hanako Arasaka; the Princess Faction, headed by Michiko Arasaka, Kei's youngest daughter, who is a US citizen, allies with the new US Government; and the Rebel Faction, headed by Kei's rebel son Yorinobu. The United States is now a functional dictatorship under President Elizabeth Kress's State of Emergency. es:Cuarta guerra corporativa Category:21st-century conflicts